Jasmine's Place
by CrazyDuckGoesQuack
Summary: Jasmine's Place is a place that students of Hogwarts can relax and party! Things are a always fun!
1. Intro

a/n Hey every1 here's a brief background of the story. Harry and the gang are in their 7th year of Hogwarts. Yes, Virginia, there is a Voldmort. (cheesy joke). And add humor, love, hate, anger, and a bit of butterbeer, (you'll get it later), you'll get my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only plot

Harry looked outside on the Hogwarts train lost in thought. I wonder what this year will bring…he thought.

"Harry…HARRY!!!!" Ron yelled as Harry snapped back to reality. "Welcome back to Earth, Space Cadet Harry." Ron said with a mocking salute.

"Oh Ron! Stop bugging Harry, he's probably thinking how hard classes are going to be this year" scolded Hermione.

Great, Harry thought, and then he returned to his deep thinking, while Ron and Hermione bickered. The door of their compartment opened and closed. Everyone was quiet; Harry looked to see that Ginny came in.

"Hello Harry and everyone else. May I join you?" she asked.

She looks so beautiful, but Voldmort might… Harry said inside his head.

"Sure you can Gin." said Ron, and then continued to fight with Hermione. Ginny sat down next to Harry.

"So, have you heard about the new place at Hogsmaid?" said Ginny trying to get Hermione and Ron to stop fighting. The trick worked.

"What new place?" the fighting duo asked.

"Well, I only know the name, Jasmine's Place." replied Ginny.

Then a voice filled the train, "All teachers and students, we're nearing Hogwarts, please get to get off…"

BLOODLY BOUNCING FERRET BLOODLY BOUNCING FERRET !!!!!!

Ah, everything is going to my plan, thought Jasmine, owner of Jasmine's Place, I can't wait till I meet Mr. Harry Potter…..

a/n Wow chapter 1 is done… please press the review button or I won't continue the story!!!! Hehe…


	2. Talking, Tripping,and Thongs

a/n: Hi every1 thanks for all those great reviews tears up I won't let you down… blows nose Gross, that was a lot of snot

By time the 1st visit to Hogsmeade came around everyone was talking about Jasmine's Place. Even Snape was slightly, very slightly, less evil. Harry, Ron and Hermione just finished their homework when Ginny ran into the common room. She didn't watch where she was looking and tripped over Ron's bag. Her skirt flipped up, and Harry got a very good look at her thong. "Dammit Ron!! You almost killed me!!", yelled Ginny then she saw Harry, " Oh, hello Harry, can you lend me a hand, please?", she added sweetly.

As Harry lifted Ginny up from the floor, he kept his face from going red. "Nice thong, Ginny." he whispered teasingly in her ear. Now her face went red with embarrassment.

Ron looked a bit annoyed. "Gin, what do you want?"

Ginny, who is still recovering from Harry's comment, said in a low voice to the group, "I've heard that Jasmine's Place is opening today…exactly 1hr from now."

"So that means what?" Ron asked.

"Really Ron, you're so thick-headed, Ginny is trying to say that we should head over there…NOW!!"

"Oh!"

BLOODY BOUNCING FERRETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tonight is the night everything is going to change, she thought to herself, Harry Potter you're in for a rude awaking!

a/n I know, I'm so evil w/ cliffies, doges flames don't worry things will get better. Now press the little blue button…


	3. Opening Night

a/n: Hehe… I'm sorry I left u w/ a cliffie. I promise to never to do it again (crosses fingers)

When Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron finally got to Jasmine's Place there was a long line outside. The line got shorter as they got closer to the purplish squared building. They saw Professor Josh, the new Dark Arts teacher, yelling, "7th and 6th years only can come inside!" A few younger students got past the professor only to land on their butts by the spell on the entrance.

"I could have told you that was gonna happen" laughed Ron.

Then at last, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were able to get inside. What was inside made all their jaws drop. There were bright colorful floating lights everywhere, a bar attended a ghost, even two big screen TVs on the wall, music was blaring from all sorts of directions, and fellow students dancing very close. Harry thought the place looked like a dance club. All of a sudden the light and music went out. People in the dark started to complain loudly.

A spotlight went on to a raised platform, then a woman, who looked in her twenties, blonde-hair, bright purple eyes, and wearing muggle clothes walked in the light. She spoke, "Greeting all Hogwarts students." The big TVs turned on, showing her speaking. Her voice was pure and cheerful as it carried throughout the room. "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. I am Jasmine, owner of this club." A wave of clapping filled the air. "Tonight we're going to have lots of fun. Let's start by having a little competition."

Four odd-looking machines, two on each side of Jasmine appeared. They each had round standing-up handle in the back, a platform with four light panels, one up, one down, one left, and one right, and a black, dark T.V. screen. "These machines are used for a muggle video game called, Dance Dance Revolution. To play you hit the right panel at the right time on the screen. Timing of when you step on the right panel is rated by, Good, Bad; Perfect, and Miss. Bad and Miss steps will decrease your point bar. Perfect steps will increase you point bar. You lose when your point bar is empty." instructed Jasmine.

"Now we will have two players go against two players. Winner will get 250 Galleons, each." Everyone around Harry got excited. "I will draw the four names out of everyone that's here." She took a hat and drew the names. "Draco Malfoy and Professor Josh. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Please head over to the stage. " The four people pushed though the crowd. Once on the stage, they waited for Jasmine to start them off. "The only rule in this game is no magic allowed. Now shake hands."

During his handshake with Malfoy, Harry heard Malfoy sneer, "Potter, you're going to do awful, even if you live with mudbloods."

Now it was time to get on the DDR machine. Harry and Ginny got on theirs. Professor Josh walked to his spot, then Malfoy. Malfoy started to put his left foot on the platform. That is how far he got before he was thrown across the club.

He landed on the floor after hitting the wall with a loud thud, and a large group of students gathered. Jasmine paced though people, "Out of my way!" with Harry, Ginny, and Professor Josh tailing behind. "Ah, look at what we have here," Jasmine observed while looking on the floor. Harry pushed passed a couple of onlookers, and what he saw on the floor was something that he thought would never happen again. The return of the white ferret! Jasmine picked up the scared ferret; "Now this is what you get when you cheat!" she told the ferret.

Seeing that her customer were scared, Jasmine explained, "Don't worry, he'll be good as new in a week Besides, I warned him didn't I? So, the blame is on himself. Can someone please take him to his Head of House, Snape? I will talk to both of them later." The white ferret was taken off her hands, and Jasmine took long sigh to collect her thoughts. "Well Professor Josh, I must now find you another partner." She spun around herself, and then stopped. "Here is your new partner." She pointed to the student in front of her, Kyrie S.

Harry, Ginny, Professor Josh, and Kyrie got on their platforms, waiting to start. Jasmine asked, "Is everyone ready?" The four people nodded. "Ready, Set, and GO!!" The four T.V. screens went on, and the music, "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness, played.

A strange voice said, "_Look, Harry just listen to what I what you to do._" inside Harry's head.

_What are you doing inside my head?, _questioned Harry. His head nor his scar was hurting.

_Do you want to impress Ginny by winning with her?_

_Yes, I do._

_Then move you feet when I tell you to._

_Okay._

"_Left, Right, Up, Pause, Down, Down, Left and Right..." _ordered the voice.

Before Harry knew it his body was dancing with the beat. He kept on listening to the voice in his head. The moves came easily to his feet. Then the music stopped.

Jasmine declared, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are the winners!!" She handed the winning duo their money and medals. Ginny gave Harry a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Students must head back to the Hogwarts castle NOW!!" The crowd started to head toward the exit.

Ron and Hermione came up beside Harry, "Gods, Harry, you and Ginny looked controlled out there."

Hermione said, " Poor Professor Josh and Kyrie didn't have a chance."

The two boys looked at her, "WHAT?"

"Kyrie was daydreaming while Professor Josh tipped over his big feet, and then they knocked their heads together, ending up falling on the dance floor. But what I don't get is, that Jasmine didn't know you were, Harry, or that she pretended not to." finished Hermione.

_Why would she do that?,_ thought Harry.

a/n I've got writer's cramp now. See what I do for you? Now press the little blue button, or I won't put my, An Ode to the Bloody Bouncing White Ferret, up!


End file.
